


Who Snoke Could Be?

by Joshua_Bates



Category: Star Wars Fan Fiction
Genre: Other, Star Wars Fan Fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Bates/pseuds/Joshua_Bates
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction piece discussing who Snoke could be.





	Who Snoke Could Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346743) by George Lucas. 



So as many hardened Star Wars Fans will know that in Legends' Darth Sidious AKA Palpatine killed his master Darth Plagueis in his sleep the night before he became Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. However, in the New Trilogy, we learned that Snoke witnessed the Fall of the Republic and the Rise and Fall of the Empire. And during the days of the Empire, we learned in the Aftermath Books which are Canon that Palpatine felt something dark in the edges of The Galaxy and he thought it was the beginning of The Darkside. But let's think for a minute that Palpatine didn't kill Plagueis and he used his research which involved Creating Life even after death had been successful. And Palpatine had been wrong in Episode 3 and Plagueis could save himself. So he basically Reincarnated himself using The Force. So Palpatine might have dumped his body and he brought himself back to life. Then he went into hiding in Wild Space. Then during the time of the Empire, he called to Palpatine through The Force and clouded himself so much with the Darkside Palpatine could not determine who or what he was. And Palpatine lead searches in Wild Space to find whatever he felt. This is why we have Jakkau. And with the research that was gathered at Jakkau to find that dark thing in Wild Space. And then Plagueis came out of the shadows as Snoke and he used his power to become the leader of the Fallen Empire and reformed it as the First Order. And in this new order, he wanted a warrior that is in between the Light and Dark Side so he could have ultimate power in The Force even though he was a Dark Side User.


End file.
